I Am a Knight!
by Colorful Swirl King
Summary: He is a knight in shining armor. He is going to save the princesses, as soon as they stop saving him. Tsuna really hoped that was soon. Crack Fic! Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: I Am a Knight!

**Summary**: He is a knight in shining armor. He is going to save the princesses, as soon as they stop saving him. Tsuna trally hoped that was soon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR.

Crack fic I don't know if I'm gonna continue or what.

* * *

"Tell me a story. Please come on tell please tell me a story!" the young child practically begged.

An old man, whose age you could calculate by counting the number of wrinkles on his face subtracting 6 and multiplying by 3, smiled fondly at the child before chuckling sagely at the energetic child who in turn pouted. "Ok, ok here goes Once..."

* * *

**: : - / ^ \ - : :**

* * *

Once upon a time a time in a land called Rainbow Flower Clam there was a knight. A very bad knight if anybody. Famous though for his clumsy ways, idiotic teaching and feminine screeches. Still he's loved throughout the land of Rainbow Flower Clams (Though **MOST **of the princess/citizens wished he never saved them).

The knight was showered with presents,offers of marriage and occasionally sexually harassed (I say that with the utmost leniency). But still the young knight was not happy. Why? Because the only thing that came from a female any thing was the gifts and you don't even want to know what they are. The marriage proposals and sexual harassers (not that in any way shape or form would he be happy with those) came from the **MALE **princesses and dukes of the 3 major royals and that's just the main part.

The Duke of Sun would often (unless he was on missions) be the face he wakes up to (screaming mostly). Like most other his home invaders he was insane he woke the knight up with his insanity quite frankly. It was either a blow to the head, an explosion, or maybe even being shot at. Once even the young knight woke up to the Dukes attempt of eating his mouth (kissing it actually).After that he would either tortu-tutor the knight or drink his mother's homemade coffee brew.

The Princess of Silver was one of the main offenders probably one of the most loyalist princess (i.e. annoying) who often followed (i.e. stalked) the knight claiming its for his own protection. The young protector didn't mind though since Princess Silver would often play the piano for him and try to teach the horrible knight but even in all his genius the man would never be able to change the knights idiocy. The young royal would also stal- follow I mean follow, the protector out on his missions the knight found out that Silver had a strange love of dynamite (he had 2 vaults full of it), cats, and himself and a MAJOR dislike of apples.

Soon after the Princess of Blue or his fraternal twin dark blue would arrive. Blue was a happy-go-lucky type of idiot. He was always smiling and laughing among other thing, Blue would often suggest playing baseball which led to a war breaking out between him and Silver whist the Duke would just sit there sipping his coffee. Surprisingly (unsurprisingly) the only thing Blue had in common with his brother was his fansictication with swords.. when and a certain knight.

Dark Blue on the other hand was well insane, but you couldn't exactly blame he's surrounded by crazed raccoons (RABIES!... sorry couldn't help it...), gay supporters, puppy dog lovebird, idiot illusionist, and an idiot villager. Dark Blue there is much to say about him but there is one thing that you should know about him... Dark Blue could become a operaist since he can scream VOIIIII! at the top of his lungs for three whole minutes. The Princess for some odd reason always had a tendency to come with somebody else may it be the Princess of Red or the Princess of... Nothing. Either way he never came alone. Oh, yeah almost forgot during Christmas those to would always be found with a gingerbread house sitting innocently there before being eaten by the duo.

The Princess of... Nothing really was just your typical idiot princess. A clumsy idiot who trips over nothing without his subordinates and a 'brave' and 'handsome' boss who plays with a whip (and can actually use it) with them. Hahaha he is probably the most normalist person to ever visit the knight that didn't seem to have a (noticeable) problem. A select few actually know this (like the knight) but Nothing still sleeps with stuffed unicorns and turtles in his room.

Or the Princess of Red (FINALLY THE RABID RACOON) he... had/has a god complex, anger management issues, and would often throw wine glasses at his subordinates. And as his title states he LOVES red. The royal whole room is flooded with red be it his subordinates blood or something else.

After him was either the Princess of Purple or the Princess of Violet (like there's and actual difference) usually both since the had this uncanny ability to do so. Oddly the duo hated like rage, murder, rise from the death to murder again hatred for each other. Yet the two were so damn similar it was terrifying. The fact that the are incredibly smart, anti-social, people with Extremely Violent Tendency. Also don't forget the other Extreme Tendency to Coincidently Touch the knight. But they have there differences like such as Purple only bite people to death in the name of 'peace' while Violet just enjoyed mind fucking people. While Purple had a cute little yellow bird and hedgehog Violet had an owl (who also had stalkerish tendencies) and an adorable little sister. Whilst Purple had a enjoyed to stare at the moon Violet enjoyed locking people in tall towers.

Sigh the knight shook his head 'and that's only the morning bunch...' he thought sadly '... on a regular day.'

The knight so lost in thought didn't notice his mother staring at him from across the room. The woman shook her head in worry not knowing why her little boy was depressed. Thinking of ways to lift his spirits the woman remembered the offer from the current King. She quickly wrote a letter to the king thinking that staying at his friend's house for a year or so would be the perfect thing to bring up his spirits.

If only the woman knew that she just signed her son death warrant in the hands of sexual deviants.

* * *

**: : - / ^ \ - : :**

* * *

An...the jist


	2. Revised version

Ah here's a revised version too...

* * *

"Tell me a story. Please come on tell please tell me a story!" the young child practically begged.

An old man, whose age you could calculate by counting the number of wrinkles on his face subtracting 6 and multiplying by 3, smiled fondly at the child before chuckling sagely at the energetic child who in turn pouted. "Ok, ok here goes Once..."

* * *

**: : - / ^ \- : :**

* * *

Once upon a time a time in a land called Rainbow Flower Clam there was a knight. A very bad knight if anybody asks. He was famed though for his clumsy ways, idiotic teachings and feminine screeches. Still he was loved throughout the land of Rainbow Flower Clams (Though **MOST **of the princess/citizens wished he never saved them).

The knight was showered with presents, offers of marriage and was occasionally sexually harassed (I say that with the utmost leniency). But still the youngin' was not happy. Why? Because the only thing that came from a female was the gifts and you don't even want to know what they were. The marriage proposals and sexual harassers (not that in anyway shape or form would he be happy with those) came from the **MALE **princess/dukes of the 3 major royals and that's just main part.

The Duke of Sun would often be the face the knight woke up to (screaming mostly). Like most of his other home invaders he was insane and would often wake the knight with his insanity. It was either a blow to the head, an explosion, or maybe even being shot at. Once even the young knight woke up to the Dukes attempt of eating his mouth (kissing it actually).After that he would either tortu-tutor the knight or drink his mother's homemade coffee brew.

The Princess of Silver was one of the main offenders probably one of the most loyalist princess (i.e. annoying) who often followed (i.e. stalked) the knight claiming it's for his own protection. The young protector didn't mind though since Princess Silver would often play the piano for him and try and teach the horrible knight, but even in all his geniuses' the man would never be able to change the knights idiocy. The young royal would also stal- follow. I mean follow, the protector out on his missions the knight found out that Silver had a strange love of dynamite (he had 2 vaults full of it), cats, and himself and a MAJOR dislike of apples.

Soon after the Princess of Blue or his fraternal twin Dark Blue would arrive. Blue was a happy-go-lucky type of idiot. He was always smiling and laughing among other things. Blue would often suggest playing baseball which led to a war breaking out between him and Silver whilst the Duke would just sit there sipping his coffee. Surprisingly the only thing Blue had in common with his brother was his fascination with swords, and a certain knight.

Dark Blue on the other hand was well insane, but you couldn't exactly blame him. He was surrounded by crazed raccoons (RABBIES!... sorry couldn't help it...), gay supporters, puppy dog lovebird, idiot illusionist, and an idiot villager. Dark Blue, there is much to say about him but there is one thing that you should know about him... Dark Blue has the ability to become an operas' since he can scream VOIIIII! at the top of his lungs and still have enough energy to do a minute or so after. The Princess for some odd reason always had a tendency to come with somebody else may it be the Princess of Red or the Princess of... Nothing. Either way he never came alone. Oh, yeah almost forgot during Christmas those two would always be found with a gingerbread house sitting there innocently before being eaten by the duo.

The Princess of... Nothing really was just your typical idiot princess. A clumsy, idiot who trips over nothing without his subordinates and a 'brave, handsome' boss who plays with a whip (and can actually use it) with them. Hahahah he is probably the most normal person to ever visit the knight and didn't seem to have a (noticeable) problem. A select few actually know this (like the knight) but Nothing still sleeps with stuffed unicorns and turtles in his room.

Or the Princess of Red (FINNALY THE RABID RACOON) he... had/has a god complex, anger management issues, and would often throw wine glasses at his subordinates. And as his title states he LOVES red. The royal whole room is flooded with red, be it his subordinates blood or something else.

After him was either the Princess of Purple or the Princess of Violet (like there's an actual difference) usually both since the had this uncanny ability to do so. Oddly the duo hated like rage, murder, rise from the death to murder again hatred for each other. Yet the two were so damn similar it was terrifying. The fact that they are incredibly smart, anti-social, people with an Extremely Violent Tendency. Also don't forget the other Extreme Tendency to Coincidently Touch the knight. But they have their differences like such as Purple only bites people to death in the name of 'peace' while Violet just enjoyed mind fucking people. While Purple had a cute little yellow bird and hedgehog, Violet had an owl (who also had stalkerish tendency's) and an adorable little sister. Whilst Purple had enjoyed staring at the moon, Violet enjoyed locking people in tall towers.

Sigh the knight shook his head 'and that's only the morning bunch...' he thought sadly '... on a normal day.'

The knight so lost in thought didn't notice his mother staring at him from across the room. The woman shook her head in worry not knowing why her little boy was depressed. Thinking of ways to lift his spirits the woman remembered the offer from the current King. She quickly wrote a letter to the king thinking that staying at his friends' house for a year or so would be the perfect thing to bring up his spirits.

If only the woman knew that she just signed her son death warrant in the hands of sexual deviants.

* * *

**: : - / ^ \ - : :**

* * *

Only the description of the princes is different though... which is better?


End file.
